Just the way you are
by tripletrebletoner
Summary: On the night that Aubrey relinquishes control of the Bellas to Beca, Aubrey is still furious with Chloe and needs to take some control back.


Aubrey was furious. "That is IT!" she thought to herself as she walked briskly back to the dorm room she shared with Chloe. It was dark and freezing cold. The blonde let her anger build as she thought about the events of the afternoon and evening. Her best friend and roommate had fought her for control of the pitch pipe and the Bellas. Beca had rejoined the group, ultimately taking the position of leader. The girls had gone to the empty swimming pool to find a new sound. They had sounded beautiful, all singing together tonight. It was true. But Aubrey had just given up too much control for now. She had to take some back.

She made it to the dorm room which consisted of twin beds on either wall, 2 closets and desks, and various other debris of collegiate life. Chloe was in the middle of undressing after what had been a long and rewarding day. Her brown leather boots and jeans were off; she still donned her red cotton henley, bra, and panties for the moment. Aubrey dropped her yellow peacoat on the floor. In one swift motion she sat down on the redhead's bed, pulling her over her lap, facedown. She ran her long hand over Chloe's tight butt then gave it a slap. That felt good. This wouldn't do though. She slid her roommate's red silk panties off and gave another slap, this time on the other cheek. "That's better," she thought to herself.

After 6 or 7 more slaps in various locations on Chloe's bottom, Aubrey came back to her senses. She had just been so angry at her friend for so long. Every time Chloe chose Beca and spoke up for Beca. Aubrey had wanted to do this for a while. She wanted to do other things too. All of that anger, mixed with complex feelings made their way out of the blonde's eyes through her tears. How Chloe would react to all of this suddenly became a concern. Chloe saw her opportunity and flipped onto her back, scooting towards the pillows at the head of the bed and freeing her legs. Her mouth was open, in shock. What did all of this mean?

The Bellas captain let her face rest in her hands as she wept. "I'm so sorry Chloe," was all she could get out. The redhead had to admit she was turned on, still pants-less and vulnerable. Her face softened as she watched her best friend cry. She did love her. It would be easy to change the meaning of that love if it was something Aubrey wanted. But for right now, she needed to care for her friend. She reached for the tall blonde's arm and pulled her towards the pillows. Aubrey's head came to rest on her shoulder. Chloe pulled her in close with her left arm, letting her fingers find a permanent resting place in the back pocket of her best friend's jeans. Tears were still rolling as she kissed the blonde's forehead, but they were slowing. Before long, Aubrey had cried herself to sleep. The redhead began to nod off too.

Chloe woke up to light streaming into the room and a hand on the bare skin around her waist. She jumped up and pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants that hung just right. "Aubrey we have to talk about this! What was that last night?" The blonde sat up on the bed and moved her back against the wall, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. She told her best friend about how her feelings had changed and how hard it had been to disagree with her all year, how she had wanted to do that for a while. The redhead listened with her thoughts wandering to all the times she had changed clothes in this room, the people she had been with in this room, sometimes with Aubrey "asleep" on her side of the shared space. She thought about their pillow talk as roommates. Aubrey had once told her she wanted to lose her virginity before graduation, which was just weeks away now. Chloe had wondered what took her so long, and who she might choose. It began to dawn on her that it was her. She took a minute to let the responsibility of that sink in. She began formulating a plan in her mind.

"Enough!" She cut Aubrey off. "Go to class. We can talk more about this tonight." The redhead grabbed her robe and headed to the showers alone.

That evening, Chloe found her friend at her desk typing. The blonde was wearing a blue button-up shirt, jeans, and brown leather boots. She admired her concentration on her school work. The redhead hadn't been able to concentrate much all day. She grabbed her blue and yellow Bellas scarf and dug through her roommate's drawer to find her's as well. She tied them together, admiring the analogy, and then tied them around her sweet friend's head, blocking her vision. "Chlo?" "Shhhh, trust me Bree…." The redhead helped her into her jacket and grabbed her hand. She led her out of the room and the building. She opened the passenger car door for her and helped her in, gently guiding her blonde head so that she didn't hurt herself. Chloe even lovingly buckled her in, stopping to kiss her bare collarbone before letting herself into the driver's seat. As she drove across town, she held her best friend's hand, rubbing the flesh on the back of it with her thumb. Finally, they made it to their destination. Chloe helped Aubrey out of the car and guided her inside, still holding hands.

Chloe opened a door and let them into a room with soft music playing. The redhead stripped her friend of her coat and pulled Aubrey into a slow dance, one hand on her hip and one in her hand. Soon Chloe rested her head on Aubrey's chest as they swayed. After some time, she pulled away. It was time for their first kiss. Chloe didn't want to give it away so she didn't put a hand on her sweet friend's face. Aubrey was still blind-folded after all. The redhead leaned in and massaged the taller woman's lips with her own. She gently moved her tongue inside, letting Aubrey fondle it slowly with her own tongue. It was time for the blindfold to come off.

Aubrey found herself in a trendy-looking hotel room. Chloe must have planned this and gotten a room before coming to get her. How sweet. "For your first time, you deserve more than just our dorm room," said the redhead. "All I wanted was you," was the reply. Soon their bodies were tangled in a deeper kiss. Chloe sat her girl down on the edge of the bed. She unzipped her little black dress, revealing black silk lingerie. The redhead straddled her friend's lap, grabbing her face with both hands and planting another kiss. She whispered onto her girl's lips, "Are you ready for the next step?" The redhead leaned back as Aubrey took a good look at her chest. An awkward 45 seconds went by as Chlo thought to herself, "She has to choose to take this step in her own." When it looked like she wasn't ready and might not, Chloe leaned back in for a reassuring kiss to take the pressure off. Aubrey broke off the kiss. She was ready. She ran both hands up the redhead's torso, finally cupping the black bra. She rubbed her thumbs back and forth over erect nipples and bowed her head to kiss the crevice between. She felt Chloe's breasts softening in her hands with kneading, cupping, kissing, and rubbing.

Chloe reached behind her, undid the clasp, and freed her breasts for more worship from an adoring blonde. Aubrey drug the skin of her long middle finger over Chloe's nipple. It drove her crazy. After she caught a high-pitched moan escaping her own lips, she stopped Aubrey's hands and pinned them to the bed under her own. Their lips met again passionately. It was time for Chloe's signature move. Never leaving the kiss, she rested her hand on her lover's waist. Then she slowly zig-zagged back and forth up the tall woman's torso. By the time her hand grazed the bottom of Aubrey's breast, her chest was sticking so far out in agony. She was begging to be touched. Finally the redhead's hand found purchase on the other breast, cupping it and then trailing her fingers off of the hardened bud. She smiled into the kiss and then leaned in to lay the blonde down onto the bed. She kissed a trail down Aubrey's chest as she unbuttoned each button, eventually removing the shirt and bra. The Bella spent some time reciprocating that breast worship, kissing and sucking Aubrey's sweet erect nipples.

Chloe stood up with a purpose. She took her lover's boots off and then undid the clasp and zipper to her jeans. Aubrey lifted her legs to help the redhead pull the them off. The redhead placed her thumbs in the waistband of Aubrey's virginal white silk panties and paused to ask, "Is this ok?" "Huh uh huh," was the response from a breathless Posen. Chloe pulled the covers back and got her lover properly into bed, resting her head on soft pillows. "Are you ready baby?" she asked. She got the needed nod and began her job. Chloe's long, red, wavy hair enveloped their faces like a tent. Their lips met again passionately as Chloe's hand began to wander down the virgin's body. She stopped to visit the blonde's soft breasts before venturing lower.

She parted Aubrey's moist lips and found her swelling clit. Using her index and middle fingers in unison, she rubbed both sides of her lover's swollen mound. Aubrey began to pant and then moan into her mouth. After a few pleasurable moments, her body quaked as she found release. Chloe stopped for a minute to look into her lover's eyes. Then there was more kissing and sensual touching. She surprised her best friend by thrusting 2 fingers inside her. Aubrey gave a sexy "ahh" with her beautiful mouth wide open as the fingers found a rhythm. Chloe added a third finger for good measure but soon the blonde's tense body forced out the third and even second fingers. "The g spot will have to wait," thought Chloe, "until I can train her body to take in more of my hand." She switched to her middle finger as she leaned down to kiss Aubrey's arching long neck. When she was ready to send her over the edge, she used her thumb to flick the blonde's clit back and forth a few times. Her lover's body shook again with pleasure. The redhead pulled her close, kissing her forehead and waiting for her senses to come back. She hoped every lover Aubrey had would hold her lovingly after each orgasm. Maybe she would be every lover Aubrey had, she contemplated to herself.

When the blonde recovered, Chloe moved her to the edge of the bed. Finally removing her own black panties, she said, "I wanted to show you how much I liked last night." She bent over Aubrey's lap a second time and submissively waited as the blonde ran her long fingers over her bottom. Aubrey landed a slap, rubbed, and then landed another. In total, there were six before she paused to just rub and explore with her hands. Chloe lengthened the distance between her feet, which were resting on the ground. Her lover got the message and began to explore her hot wet center for the first time. She ran her whole hand back and forth over the area, pleasuring Chloe's center. Aubrey wrapped her free arm under Chloe and around to her shoulder to give extra support as she began to come. She rested her face against the blonde's arm. Posen wasted no time after orgasm before she slid 2 long, graceful fingers into the redhead's waiting, wanting depths. In and out, she found a rhythm until Chloe's body writhed with pleasure again.

Both girls made their way back to the pillows to cuddle. With Chloe on her back and Aubrey laying across her chest, they took in how nice it was to be touching skin to complete skin. Aubrey took a deep breath and exhaled the words, "Thank you baby." "I love you," was the response from Chloe. "I love you too," came from a sleepy Aubrey. Chloe played with her angel's blonde hair until she fell asleep.


End file.
